Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 094
"Shingetsu's Crisis! The Attack of Vector the Manipulator!" is the ninety-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 10, 2013. Summary One night, Yuma gets an urgent call from Rei and rushes to his aid. When Yuma arrives at the location, he witnesses Rei dueling a Barian clad in a dark purple cloak in a Barian Sphere Field. The Barian soon retreats and Yuma asks Rei if he is alright and asks who the Barian he duelled was. Rei explains that he is called Vector and has troubled the Barian's Guardians for a long time. Rei gets up and tells Yuma that he will move on to follow Vector while he gives Yuma new cards to use against the Barians if they are to come and duel him. Yuma thinks that it should be time that Astral knows all about this but Shingetsu warns him to not tell Astral, or else he won't be able to continue his mission and maintain his cover. Rei leaves through a portal. Meanwhile, at the Barian World, Misael is worried over Alit and Gilag, who are resting in Baria Crystals, because they have not woken up. Durbe suggests that since it has come to this stage, they will have to step up this time. Their conversation is interrupted by Vector. Vector comes down and insults both Alit and Gilag for losing. Angered, Misael attempts to attack Vector but is stopped by Durbe, saying that it's not the time for fighting. As Durbe points out all the failures of Vector's plan of using Vetrix and Dr. Faker, Vector claims they were not failures but also part of his plan. The next day, Yuma looks over at his new cards given by Rei and gets very excited. Tori and Cathy, along with Bronk, Caswell and Flip confront Yuma and ask for the reasons why he kept them out of this Barian business. A while later, all of them go together to look for the Barians and Yuma asks them why they are doing this, Tori claims that everyone wants to help him. Then Tori notices something coming along their way and dodges the attack. A few more attacks come and eventually blow the group away. Yuma asks if everyone is okay. Astral appears and asks what's the matter. Shortly, a person approaches Yuma and his group and claims that he is Vector, the Barian World's strongest warrior. Yuma recalls Rei talking about him and tells everyone to run. Vector throws his Barian Sphere Cube and activates a Sphere Field. Inside the Sphere Field, Vector gets excited as he hasn't dueled Yuma for a while but Yuma claims that he has never met Vector before and doesn't know him. Vector gets angry and asks Yuma if he has forgotten the last time they dueled; that was when he took over Dr Faker's body and said that they had fun dueling each other. Yuma and Astral figure out that he was the Barian that took over Faker's body, with Vector saying it was an honor to have dueled Yuma. He claims that he will take over not just the Astral World but the human world as well. Yuma tells Vector that he will not let him do whatever he wants/ The two ready their Duel Disks and commence their Duel. Vector makes quick work by Summoning his monster, "Number 66: Master Key Beetle", and activating his Continuous Spell Card, "Magical Sealing Coffin" to seal Yuma's "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" as he is aware of Yuma having a Barian card. On Yuma's turn, he also makes a quick work of Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" and destroys "Master Key Beetle". Vector banishes his "Magical Sealing Coffin" to revive "Master Key Beetle" and at the end of Yuma's turn, "Limited Barian's Force" returns to Yuma's hand. As the Duel gets intense, Vector Summons "Umbral Tokens" while recovering his Life Points. When Vector destroys Utopia, Yuma is about to give up hope until Rei arrives to cheer Yuma on, telling him to believe in his Deck. Yuma does kattobingu and draws "V Salamander", one of the cards Rei gave him. Yuma uses it to revive "Utopia" and performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". In order to defeat Vector's three monsters, Yuma equips "V Salamander" to "Utopia Ray V" to destroy all monsters on Vector's field, via its effect. Yuma wins the Duel, but Vector tries to kidnap him. Rei steps in and gets kidnapped instead, leaving Yuma shocked. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector 'Turn 1: Vector ' Vector Normal Summons "Umbral Ghoul" (1800/0) and activates its effect, reducing its ATK to 0 to Special Summon an "Umbral" monster with 0 ATK from his hand. He Special Summons "Umbral Unform" (0/0). He overlays his two Level 4 Xyz Summon "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" in Attack Position (2500/800). He activates "Magical Sealing Coffin", which allows him to take one card from Yuma's Deck and attach it to it, choosing "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force". If "Magical Sealing Coffin" is destroyed, the attached card will added to Yuma's hand. Vector activates the effect of "Master Key Beetle", detaching an Overlay Unit to choose a card he controls and prevent it from being destroyed by card effects while "Master Key Beetle" is on the field. He chooses "Magical Sealing Coffin". Vector Sets a card. 'Turn 2: Yuma ' Yuma draws "Gagaga Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1000). He then activates "Gagagawind", letting Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from his hand and increase its Level by 1. He Special Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/500, Level 3 → 4). Yuma then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" in Attack Position (2500/2000). He then activates the effect of "Gagaga Girl", which allows him have the ATK of Xyz Monster Vector controls become 0. He chooses "Master Key Beetle" (2500 → 0). "Utopia" attacks "Master Key Beetle", but Vector activates its effect, sending the card protected by its effect to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction by battle. "Magical Sealing Coffin" is sent (Vector 4000 → 1500). Vector then activates his face-down "Sin Key Law" since "Master Key Beetle" wasn't destroyed by battle, Special Summoning 3 "Umbral Mirage Tokens" that will always have the same ATK as "Master Key Beetle" (0/0). Yuma ends his turn. Since "Magical Sealing Coffin" was sent to the Graveyard, "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" returns to Yuma's hand. 'Turn 3: Vector ' Vector activates "Umbral Refresh", returning the ATK of "Master Key Beetle" to its original amount and gaining Life Points equal to the difference ("Key Beetle" 0 → 2500, Vector 1500 → 4000). The ATKs of the "Umbral Mirage Tokens" also change to match the ATK of "Master Key Beetle" (0 → 2500). Vector then attacks "Utopia" with 2 "Umbral Mirage Tokens", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" twice, detaching both of its Overlay Units to negate the attacks. Vector then attacks "Utopia" with the third "Umbral Mirage Token", but only the Token is destroyed by battle since "Utopia" cannot be destroyed by battle except with another "Number" monster. Vector then activates "Umbral Death Blood" to destroy "Utopia" since an "Umbral" monster was destroyed by battle. He then attacks Yuma directly with "Master Key Beetle" (Yuma 4000 → 1500). 'Turn 4: Yuma ' Yuma draws "V Salamander" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1300). He then activates its effect, Special Summoning "Utopia" from his Graveyard. Yuma then activates "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia", Special Summoning "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" in Attack Position (2600/2000). He then activates the effect of "V Salamander", letting him equip it to a "V" monster he controls. If the equipped monster activates an effect that detaches an Overlay Unit, the target of the effect is changed to all monsters the opponent controls and the opponent takes damage equal to the combined attack of the monsters. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy a monster his and inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK. Due to "V Salamander", all the "Umbral Mirage Tokens" are destroyed and Vector takes damage equal to their ATK (Vector 4000 → 0). Differences from the preview * In the preview, when "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" was Summoned, it had no Overlay Units; this was fixed when the episode aired. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.